Romantic Dueling in Duel Academy
by Legendary Red Alchemist
Summary: A duel is worth friendship but love is worth something more than meets the eye... sorry bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

Hey my fellow readers!

Sorry for the formal greeting but that's how I was raised… anyway back to business, this is my first time to write a story here at fanfic so I hope you'll go easy on me… and there's a bit of Crowler and Alexis hitting in this story so don't sue me. Oh! By the way the story takes place before the society of light… and Zane is still here in the story. So… without further ado let the story begin!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! GX but if I had then I'll make all my characters exist in the story… but since it's owned by Kazuki Takashi I have no complaints.

**Chapter One**

**Fairies vs. Cybers**

It was the beginning of the day and Tsai was sleeping so peacefully when her alarm rang:

"Holy Hera! I'm going to be late for school!" yelled Tsai as she jumped out of her bed and rushed around looking for her uniform and doing her morning routines.

**////// Banner's class //////**

When Tsai reached Banner's class he was already teaching the history about how duel monsters came to be until he noticed Tsai entered the class room

"Ah! Ms. Kizuna, so nice of you to join us today in class" said Prof. Banner as he petted his cat, Pharaoh.

"Sorry, Professor Banner. My alarm clock didn't ring right away" said Tsai as she walked up to her seat but was shocked to find Jaden sitting in it "Excuse me but this is my seat"

"Well sorry to break the news but I was seated here first and I'm not moving from this spot" said Jaden as he stuck his tongue out.

"But I was assigned to this seat, you little toad" said Tsai as she dropped her things near Jaden's chair and began to pull him off his chair making a lot of fuss and catching Prof. Banner's attention.

"Ms. Kizuna, what are you doing to Jaden?" asked Prof. Banner as he stopped his lesson

"I'm trying to yank him off my seat" said Tsai struggling to get Jaden off 'her' seat

"You leave Jaden alone. He already said that seat belongs to him" said Syrus standing up from his seat

"She said that seat belongs to her, you little shrimp, or is your brain too small too understand anything?" said Lalaine who stood up and glared at Syrus

"Just what is your problem with my younger brother? You think you can just boss other people around just because you come from a prestigious school or are you just scared that we're better than you?" said Zane angered by the way Lalaine called his younger brother.

"Maybe you're the one who's scared, blue haired freak?! You talk pretty big for someone who doesn't talk pretty much!" yelled Amara

"Who are you calling a **blue haired freak**, you bitch!" said Zane as he turned to Amara as he glared at her with his grey eyes.

"Do you want me to stress out the words or are you just deaf? Either way your still a weakling" said Amara as she smirked at Zane.

"Zane's not a weakling! He's are school's number one" said Bastion as he stood up from his seat, for he can't take it anymore.

"Sounds to me your jealous of him, smarty pants" said Madison as she fixed her glasses while smirking at Bastion

"Care to take that back, you insolent girl" said Bastion

"What did you just call me?!" Madison said, angered by Bastion's words

"You heard me, Braniac" teased Bastion with his arms crossed

"Why don't you come and say that to my face, ya old gizer!" said Madison standing up from her seat

"Sure why not!" said Bastion as he and Madison had a glare contest

"Now kids please settle down, you don't want to start a fight now?" said Prof. Banner as he shivered from fright at the student's fight

"You stay out of this!!" yelled Chazz as he stood up from his seat

"Take a chill pill, Princeton" said Lalaine, who was holding a pencil and was ready to stabbed Syrus with it.

"Mind your own business, bitch!" said Chazz as he walked up to Annika, who was just seated and minding her own business

"You and I have some business to talk about! Now!" Chazz said as he yanked Annika out her seat by her sleeve

"There is nothing to talk about. Now would you let go off my sleeve because your wrinkling it" said Annika calmly

"What do you mean 'there is nothing to talk about'? You perfectly know there is something to talk about, or are you just afraid to talk about it infront of others?" said Chazz trying to bribe Annika into talking to him and to lose her cool for the first time.

"If there is one thing that I don't like it's being a called a coward. Besides, I'm fine with it if we talk about it infront of others because I don't care anyway" Annika said with bored ness in her voice

Chazz just smirked at her reply because what he said earned him a hard slap on the face catching everyone's attention: "Coward, Bitch and Stubborn"

When everyone stopped fighting and payed attention to their argument they witnessed for the very first time Annika losing her cool infront of others

"How dare you call me that, Chazz Princeton?! What makes you have the right to call me those foul words? Just because I'm a girl, you really think I'm a weakling like you! I wonder what my parents see in you that I don't, you maybe a good duelist but through my eyes it takes more than just dueling to win my heart over, you need to earn my respect and trust to win my heart. All you listen up!" Annika said, now diverting her gaze over the class

"What gives you the right to treat us, Brier Rose students, like dirt? If you treat us all like that then your all sadly mistaken because, we students of Brier Rose Academy were taught how to defend ourselves and when we fight back, we fight back with the pain you give us but it's more painful than ever" said Annika.

Then all of a sudden the whole class started to fight each other, saying things that they wanted to say to each other since day one. Some were already throwing insult at each other but the loudest of all insults were said by Zane and Amara, some were already chasing each other and holding sharp objects like Syrus and Lalaine, some were having a contest like Bastion and Madison while others were just yelling at each other like Chazz, Annika, Tsai and Jaden.

Meanwhile Prof. Banner tried to stop the whole class from turning the classroom into a battlefield but ended up hiding under the teacher's table because of all the chaos that has erupted from the whole peers.

Just outside the hallway, Prof. Crowler heard the commotion in the classroom and wanted to check if they were behaving,

"I wonder why is this class so noisy?" said Prof. Crowler as he walked into the classroom only to get hit by some student's chair right smack in the face "What in blazes is going on here, Professor Banner?!" said Prof. Crowler as he dodge a flying bag

When Prof. Banner heard Prof. Crowler's voice he looked up from his hiding place only to get hit by a flying book sent by Madison, "Prof. Crowler, please help me!! My class is trying to kill each other" said Prof. Banner as he hid again under the teacher's table missing a flying pencil case

"I'll get Chancellor Shepard and the presidents of the two schools to come and help out" Prof. Crowler as he reached the intercom but before he spoke to the Chancellor he got hit on the head by a laptop sent by Bastion followed by two books sent by Syrus and Tsai.

'_I hope I get out of this alive before I give them all their test!' _ said Prof. Crowler just as he missed a thrown pencil. When he paged for the Chancellor and told him what happened to the class of Banner the two presidents rushed towards the classroom and calmed the class down in less than 30 minutes.

**//////After 30 minutes //////**

"I want a 20 page report on why this **irrelevant** fight happened with no spaces and all made by hand in two days on my desk, Annika" said Madam Feria "No choice at all, am I clear?"

"Crystal clear, Madam Ferria" said Annika looking at the floor of the room

Annika was in the chancellor's office along with Jaden, Tsai, Syrus, Lalaine, Amara, Zane, Madison, Bastion and Chazz. They were called in for their behavior in the classroom and now they were discussing their punishment

"What kind of punishment should we give them, Ferria?" asked Kaiba as he looked at Annika, disappointed for her behavior.

"I don't know, Seto. I can't think of one right now and for this kind of behavior" said Madam Ferria while rubbing the bridge of her nose

"Might I suggest the whole term in a dorm all together? So they can get along with each other?" asked Chancellor Shepard

"What do you think, Seto? Should we accept Shepard's suggestion?" asked Madam Ferria looking at Seto Kaiba's solemn look

"If it means to make sure they get along with each other and set a good example to the rest of the students then by all means go right ahead" said Kaiba looking out the window

"Alright, you will have one week in your own dorms but by the end of that week you will all head out to your chosen dorm along with two chosen adult supervision to keep an eye on all of your behavior, are we clear students?" said Madam Ferria looking at each student's face carefully.

"Yes, Madam Ferria" replied all of the students

"Good! You may all go now" said Madam Ferria

So all the students left the room and returned to all their classes and for once they didn't argue because they didn't cross each other's paths for the whole day.

**//////During Dismissal time //////**

It was dismissal time at Duel Academy. Tsai, Annika, Amara, Madison and Lalaine were at the Duel Academy grounds.

"Grrr!! I can't believe that this day has been a mess!" Tsai gritted teeth. "I so hate this guy! I hate Jaden Yuki!!!" she proclaimed.

"I agree with you," Madison said. "And that Bastion guy is totally getting on my nerves!"

"Your hates are nothing compared to my hate with my seatmate, Syrus Truesdale," Lalaine butted in. "He's a tiny, no good, whining shrimp! And he dare's to shout at me?! The nerve of him, and how ill-bred!!" Lalaine shouted as she started kicking a nearby tree, that's in front of her.

"Speaking of a Truesdale, the so-called Kaiser is the one who's sending some boils

down my spine. He agrees with his brother Syrus that the Brier Rose students,** like** **us**, were bullying them! I mean, how absurd of them to have that kind of idea stuck up their little pea brain heads! They were the one who started it in the first place!" Amara nagged Annika.

Soon, all of the 4 girls were going wild and crazy. They would jump, scream, punch and they would do everything that gets into their mood.

Annika, the quietest of all, stood up and faced her friends. "Guys, we all got our punishments alright-even they did. So I guess it's even then. So what's the point of all your yapping and yelling?" she asked.

Tsai was about to reply, but a feminine voice cut her off. She jerked her head and set sight of the "Obelisk Queen", Alexis Rhodes.

"Tsai Kizuna, I challenge you to a duel," Alexis proposed.

Tsai cocked an eyebrow. "Okay girly-girl, let's get something straight here, First I am not interested in dueling you. I don't duel a weakling. It's too pitiful and embarrassing to look if they lose,and Second I don't like to duel anyone right now 'cause when I duel I prepare first rather than going straight forward" Tsai explained. Suddenly without realizing it she pushed pass Alexis and went on her way to her dorm when suddenly she was stopped by Alexis saying:

"First, I don't care if your prepared or not! Second, I am **NOT **a weakling!! And you **are **going to accept my challenge. Unless you're too scared to duel me," Alexis mocked.

Tsai laughed. "Don't be such a whiner puss, Alexis. The entire world knows that only a rat would be afraid of you!"

"Oh really?" Alexis snapped. She was getting irritated because if Tsai's insults.

"That's right," Tsai replied coolly. "And if you want a duel, then fine I'll duel you.But can you make it another day." Alexis smirked. "Alright then let's settle this later," she turned around and left.

When she's far gone, Amara approached Tsai and tapped her on the left shoulder. "Don't tell me that you're accepting that duel," she said with doubt dripping in her voice.

"You know me already, Amara," Tsai smirked. "I **don't** duel a weakling."

"Knowing you, I guess you tend to go over board with what you said" Madison said with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

**////// Obelisk Blue Dorm //////**

Tsai lie on her bed and let the softness hover her because she will be missing it's softness for the whole term. She was about to fall asleep when her beeper buzzed. _What the hell's name in Hera almighty?! It's 11 in the evening! Who could this be?!_ Tsai thought as she reached for her beeper. "Hello?" she mumbled.

"Hey Tsai," the voice said. The voice seems like Alexis.

"Alexis?" Tsai asked. "What do you want?"

"A duel of course," she answered. "Meet me at the Arena."

"Damn Alexis, is your brain functioning or have your wheels stopped turning?!" Tsai slapped her forehead. "We can't duel at this time of night because it's already 11:04 in the evening and it's sleeping time not dueling time!"

"I bet you're just scared," Alexis teased.

Tsai got insulted. "Alright, Alexis! Let's do this then!" Tsai turned off her beeper and quickly dressed herself. She throw off her pajamas somewhere behind. She also shuffled her fairy deck before inserting it at her duel disk. Minutes later, she rushed out of her dorm and ran to the school's dueling arena.

While on the way, she met Annika. "Tsai, what's the hurry?" she asked.

"A duel with Alexis," Tsai replied.

Annika was shocked. "A duel? At this time of night? Is she serious or just plain crazy?!"

"Beats me, I don't know what's in that girl's head now but I tend to find out" Tsai shrugged. "C'mon let's go!!"

"Wait. You're taking her seriously? I thought you don't duel 'weaklings'?"

"She insulted me for heaven sake," Tsai answered. "She said that I'm scared to face her. So I'm gonna return that insult by a sweet duel where I'm going to beat her!"

"As long as we don't get into trouble for this crazy stunt of yours then I'm in" Annika smiled. The two of them ran towards the Arena. They met Alexis at the entrance. Jaden, Zane and Atticus were with her.

"Wow Tsai I see you only brought one company," Alexis said while narrowing her eyes at Annika.

Annika just gave her a icy death glare.

"You should thank me, Alexis," Tsai grinned. "Because if I brought many spectators, then all of them would witness your defeat."

Alexis sent Tsai a vicious stare battle. "Let's see who's gonna lose! So let's duel!!"

The 6 of them went into the room. Alexis and Tsai took their positions. "Game on, Tsai!" Alexis proclaimed while activating her duel disk.

"My dear 'Lexi but this game will be over soon," Tsai smirked and took her draw. "And for starters, I summon Royal Knight in attack mode. (Atk. 1300/ Def. 800) Next, I equip my knight with this spell, Elf's Light! You see Alexis, when a light attribute monster card is equipped with this, its attack points' increase by 400. But his defense also gets damage. It decreases by 200 but hey! It's worth it. (Royal Knight: Atk. 1700/ Def: 600). For the grand finale, I'll end my turn with a face down." Tsai ended her turn.

"My move!" Alexis proclaimed. "And I summon Cyber Tutu (Atk. 1000/ Def. 800) in attack mode! And when she's summoned, Tutu can get to play a pirouette on your face!" Alexis bragged.

Tsai raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? But your ballerina is weaker than my knight. So sad to say but she has to pick a fight with someone else!"

"I don't think so," Alexis smirked. "Because now I'll activate Tutu's effect. You see, when Tutu is the weakest monster on both side of the fields, she can attack you directly!!" Alexis announced.

"Say what?!" Tsai exclaimed.

"Go Tutu and attack Tsai with pounding pirouette!" Alexis ordered. Cyber Tutu obeyed and she aimed for Tsai. Tutu did her move and caused Tsai to lose 1000 points. (Alexis's L.P: 4000/ Tsai's L.P: 3000)

"Sweetness! Way to go Alexis!!!" Jaden cheered.

"You're winning, sis!" Atticus supported.

Alexis laughed. "You're losing, Tsai! Who's the weakling now?" she mocked.

"Just because I'm 1000 life points short doesn't mean I'm losing, you little witch!" Tsai defended. And then, an excited beam drew on her face. "And you'll see what I mean on my coming turn. So finish your stupid round!" Tsai demanded.

"Fine. I'll finish by setting a face down on the field," Alexis said.

"Finally… Draw!" Tsai announced. "And now Alexis, you my friend are about to get royally crowned and not in a good way because I'll have my Royal Knight attack your Tutu! Royal Knight, show them what you're made of! Celestial Light!"

"Not quiet because I'll activate my face down card, Double Passé! So now I get your knight's attack but, you have to take a direct hit from my Tutu!" Alexis countered.

"Sorry Alexis but I activate my face down card as well. Go, Dust Tornado! Dust Tornado destroys one trap or spell on the field. Plus, I get to place a card face down." Dust Tornado destroyed Alexis's trap while Tsai placed a face down. "Royal Knight, proceed with your attack!" Tsai commanded. Royal Knight destroyed Cyber Tutu. (Alexis's L.P: 3300/ Tsai's L.P: 3000).

"So what? My life points are still higher!" Alexis nagged.

"Not for long," Tsai smirked. "Cause now I'll activate my Royal Knight's special effect! If he destroys a monster during battle, the defense points of the destroyed monster would be added straight to my life points," Tsai explained. (Alexis's L.P: 3300/Tsai's L.P: 3800)

_Tsai is playing great,_ Annika thought. _At this rate it's obvious who'll win this silly little duel of theirs._

Alexis gritted her teeth. "I'm not gonna forgive you for that! Draw!" _Perfect_ Alexis thought. "It's time for sweet and ultimate revenge, Tsai," Alexis smirked. "I'll activate my Polymerization card!" Alexis proclaimed. "From my hand, I'm going to fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater to create, my Cyber Blader (Atk. 2100/ Def. 800)! Oh yeah, for your information, my Blader's effect changes for every monster you have out. And since you have one, Cyber Blader's effect would be her infinity. She cannot be destroyed in battle!" Alexis grinned naughtily.

_Can't be destroyed in battle?!_ Tsai sweated a bit. _Then that means I can't activate my face down!_

"Go Cyber Blader and attack her Royal Knight with Shining Cyber Light!" Alexis demanded. Blader attacked Royal Knight directly. (Alexis's L.P: 3300/ Tsai's L.P: 3400) Alexis smiled. "Your move."

"Thanks very much, you little witch" Tsai murmured. "Draw! I I'll just place a face down defense monster and call it a turn."

"A little face down monster, please?" Alexis laughed and taunted Tsai. "Is it a sign of giving up? Draw! I summon Cyber Gymnast in attack mode! And I'm going to activate her effect! You see, I just discard one card from my hand to destroy your face down monster!" Alexis discarded her Scapegoat card from her hand and destroyed Tsai's monster.

"Whoopsy! Now that Skelengel's destroyed, I can activate his flip effect which allows me to draw one card from my deck." Tsai took her draw.

"Whatever," Alexis replied in the mist of insulting the poor girl. "It wouldn't even matter because now, my cybers can attack you directly!" she continued. Cyber Blader and Cyber Gymnast attacked Tsai.

"Hold on for a minute!" Tsai proclaimed. "I activate my face down! Go, Sakuretsu Armor! It destroys your attacking monster. Sure you Blader can proceed with her attack but it'll be a different story for Cyber Gymnast. She'll be sent to the graveyard because of Sakuretsu Armor!" Cyber Gymnast was destroyed.

"Yeah but at least Blader can attack you," Alexis smirked. (Alexis's L.P: 3300/ Tsai's L.P: 1300) "I'll end my turn there."

"Yeah Alexis you show her!!" Jaden smiled. "She's kicking butt!!!"

"The duel's pretty over soon," Zane added.

"Your rock, sis!!" Atticus announced.

"Tsai," Annika called. Tsai looked back at Annika. "Listen to me. It's infront of you but you have to feel it's presence first in order to win," Annika said.

Tsai gave a confuse look. "Can you rephrase that?" she requested. "I got lost."

"You have to figure that out yourself," Annika answered. "Because I'm not rephrasing anything," she continued.

Tsai sighed. _Oh boy, it's hopeless. The reason why I brought her along with me is for her to give me good advise not some mumbo jumbo quotes fresh from the internet_ Tsai thought. Just then, Tsai's duel spirit, Kuriboh, appeared.

"Kuri! Kuri-kuri! Kuri!" it fussed. "What is it, boy?" Tsai asked. Kuriboh is pointing at Tsai's hand cards and deck.

"Kuri-kuri! Kuri-kuri!!" It fussed even more.

Just then, Jaden noticed Kuriboh. "Hey Tsai!" he smiled. "You have Kuriboh as your duel spirit? Mine is Winged Kuriboh!" as he that Winged Kuriboh came out

Tsai eyed Jaden. "Wow, thanks for the not so useful information,stupid" Tsai replied while rolling her eyes.

Jaden frowned. _She's such a snob_ he thought.

"Hello!!" Alexis buzzed. "Mind to finish your move sometime soon?"

"Yeah, yeah," Tsai answered. "Draw!" Tsai looked at her hand cards. Her face lit up. _That's it! Now I realized what Kuriboh and Annika were trying to say! This duel is over_ she smirked.

"Tsai," Annika called.

"Yep?" Tsai asked back at Annika.

"Finish this duel," Annika ordered.

"Is that an order, or a friendly suggestion?" Tsai asked again.

"An order," Annika replied. "I hear footsteps."

Tsai and the others listened carefully. Sure enough, there were footsteps.

"Alright, first, I'll sacrifice Duelist Dion and Green Declarer from my hand to summon, Lightning Gear Rumble Dragon (Atk. 2900/ Def. 1800) in attack mode! But that's not all!" Tsai smirked as she held her remaining hand card. "Hey Alexis! Remember Skelengel's flip effect? It allows me to draw one card."

"Yeah, so?" Alexis asked. "That has nothing to do with anything!"

"Of course it has to do with everything," Tsai corrected. "Because of him, I'll win this duel."

Alexis gave a long, insulting laugh. "Really?" she mocked. "The only way I see Skelengel's effect has helped you is by this dragon," she said while looking at Rumble Dragon. "Your dragon is tough but he's not enough to take down all my life points."

"And who says that I'm done with my move?" Tsai smirked.

"Say what?!" Alexis blurted.

"I activate, Megamorph! Megamorph is an equip spell card and it works like this: When my Life Points are lower, my monster's attack gets doubled. And when my Life Points are higher, my monster's attack points become half. But since my Life Points are lower, Lightning Gear Rumble Dragon's attack points become 5800!" Tsai proclaimed.

"No way!!!" Alexis wailed.

"Yes way!" Tsai snapped. "And this was the card I drew when Skelengel's effect was triggered. You even insulted it," Tsai stated.

**////// Flashback /////**

"**Whateve**r," Alexis replied in the mist of insulting. It **wouldn't even matter** because now, my cybers can attack you directly!" she continued.

**////// End of Flashback /////**

Alexis remembered what she said. Her eyes widened.

Tsai smirked when she saw this. "Well guess what, 'Lexi? **It mattered!** Now go, Rumble Dragon and attack Cyber Blader with Streaks of Rumble Lightning!" Tsai commanded. Rumble Dragon opened its mouth. Narrow pieces of electrical and sparkly lightning appeared. The dragon shot it directly at Cyber Blader. Alexis's monster survived the attack since it cannot be destroyed in battle. But even though Cyber Blader is standing tall, her master Alexis fell down at her knees. The attack cause Alexis's Life Points drop down to 0. (Alexis's L.P: 0/ Tsai's L.P: 1300)

"How? How come I was defeated?" Alexis sobbed. Jaden, Atticus and Zane came running toward Alexis.

"Hey sis, are you alright?" Atticus asked as he helped his sister stand up.

"You lost because you're weak, and besides you let your anger take hold of you" Tsai said as she centered her eyes at Alexis.

Jaden turned his look at Tsai. "Alexis is not weak!" he defended.

"Oh really?" Tsai mocked. "Then how come she lost? Prove to me that she's not weak as you say she is "

Jaden gritted his teeth. "Just because Alexis lost doesn't mean she's weak! You're just too boastful and a snob!!" Jaden wailed. "And I'm gonna prove to you that you are right here! Let's duel!!"

Tsai narrowed her eyes at Jaden. "Sorry but I don't want to get caught," she replied as she jumped off at the Arena. She headed towards Annika.

"Well it's about time you finished," Annika said.

Tsai sticks out a tongue. "Sorry, got carried away over there or maybe just a little too much" she replied cutely.

"Hey wait!" Jaden called. "What do you mean?"

"Footsteps," Zane answered Jaden's questions. "I think they're campus guards. We better get out."

"At least Zane is thinking," Tsai murmured.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Jaden asked it's as if he's eavesdropping.

"Nothing," Tsai answered and quickly turned her look at Annika. "Let's go." And with that, the two girls ran.

When they're far from the Dueling Room (Arena), Annika said, "We both know that you almost lost."

Tsai looked at Annika. "Your point is?" she asked.

"So why insult Alexis?" Annika asked back.

Tsai laughed. "Just to look cool, and to make her pay back with interest" she answered and sticks out a tongue.

Annika laughed. "You still haven't change. Well, see you tomorrow, and try to get some sleep tonight" Annika waved goodbye and headed to her room as soon as they reached the Obelisk dorms.

"Sure," Tsai smiled. "Goodnight."

**////// The Next Day /////**

When Tsai and Annika entered their first class, which was Crowler's class, they noticed Madison and Amara chatting at the back, and by the look on their faces they were worried about something.

"What's with the solemn look on those faces of yours?" Tsai asked as looked at Madison.

"You idiot! You almost scared me to death for what you did" Madison said with anger dripping in her voice.

"What's burning her up?" asked Annika as she approached the trio.

"What's burning up is that Tsai almost got caught dueling during off school dueling" explained Amara.

"And you were with her which makes no sense on why you would do such a thing seeing that you always play by the rules unlike yesterday" said Madison

"How did you find out by the way that we were dueling late at night?" asked Tsai with a confused face.

"Zane came by awhile ago here at my seat and told me everything from what happened last night at the duel arena" stated Madison.

**////// Flashback /////**

Madison was just reading her next lesson when all of a sudden Zane walked up to Madison and sat next to her "Hello Madison, studying for Dr. Crowler's oral recitation today?" asked Zane

"Of course. By now Dr. Crowler would have taken us very seriously and really give us an oral recitation. Plus I think he really wants Jaden out of the school for good" said Madison not taking her eyes off her notes.

"I see you did your homework on Jaden. Which brings us to our main topic of discussion" said Zane in a monotone voice

Madison looked up from her notes and looked at Zane straight in the eye "What do you mean when you said 'main topic of discussion'" asked Madison

"Your friend, Tsai Kizuna, was challenged by Alexis…" suddenly Zane was cutted off by Madison,

"Please don't start. I'm trying to forget about yesterday's events especially '**her**'" Madison said as she stressed the word 'her', meaning Alexis,

"What I mean to say is that Alexis challenged her" said Zane as he took the seat next to Madison to explain what happened in the duel between Tsai and Alexis.

-

-

-

-

-

"So what you mean to say is that Alexis lost to Tsai? Awesome!" said Madison

"I wouldn't go celebrating yet, Madison. Alexis is planning something for Tsai since she lost the battle between both of them… and I think she plans to embarrass Tsai in Crowler's class today" said Zane in a matter of fact tone.

"Hold up!...Why are you back stabbing Alexis? Aren't you her friend?" asked Madison

"I maybe her friend but I care for others reputation as well. Just make sure Tsai doesn't recite today in class" said Zane as stood up from his seat as Amara entered the classroom.

**////// End of Flashback /////**

"And that's what he said to me" said Madison looking at her shocked friends, more likely Tsai and Annika.

"That's what he said or is he just trying to yank your chain, Madi?" asked Tsai looking at Madison suspiciously

"I know a person whose telling the truth and whose not, you nim-brain" said Madison "And Zane was telling the truth".

"If Alexis is planning on humiliating Tsai today, she's got another thing coming. If she wants to embarrass you then let's get back at her" said Amara stood up from her seat

"How?" asked a very confused Tsai

"Leave that to me, all you have to do is just recite. Got it?" Annika said as she winked at her friends signaling she's got something planned already

"We hope you know what your doin' and please don't embarrass yourself" said the trio, which was Madison, Amara and Tsai.

"Trust me on this one girls. This will surely make Alexis quite bothering us until the end of the school year" said Annika "But I'm going to need someone's help for this little scheme of mine".

**////// During Crowler's class /////**

"Now my dear students," Professor Crowler began. "Can anyone explain to the class the different types of duel cards and their classifications?"

No one raised his or her hand.

Professor Crowler got mad. "ANSWER ME!!" he ordered his class.

Still, no one answered him.

Tsai rolled her eyes. _Poor Professor Crowler… _she thought. Just then, she sighed and raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Kizuna. Please show to the class what a star student is made of," Crowler beamed.

Tsai smiled back. "Sure, Professor Crowler." Tsai took a deep breath. "There are three types of duel cards. Those cards are Spells, Traps and Monsters. In spell cards, we have normal spells, counter spells, field spells, ritual spells; equip spells, fast-attack spells and continuous spells. The traps, on the other hand, only have 3 classifications. Under it, we have normal traps, continuous traps and counter traps. Monster cards also have different classifications, and ways of summoning. I'll go first with their classifications. Monster cards have ritual monsters, fusion monsters, common monsters and effect monsters. The different kinds of summoning these monsters are by tribute summon, special summon, flip summon, normal summon, ritual summon and fusion summon," Tsai ended.

"Perfect!!" Crowler praised. "That was absolutely brilliant, Ms. Tsai Kizuna!! You may sit now."

"Thank you, Professor Crowler," Tsai smiled and took her sit.

"**Prooottttt…"** an irritating sound filled the room. It came from Tsai's seat.

Tsai's cheeks became hotter than the sun, and redder than the ripest tomato.

"What in God's green earth is that sound?!?!" Crowler asked while turning his frustrated, ugly face at the class.

Alexis giggled. She raised her hand and stood up. "It seems like Kizuna Tsai just farted!!!" she laughed riotously. Soon, all of the students of Duel Academy started an uproarious laugh fest.

Tsai buried her face on top of her desk. _This is so, so, so embarrassing!! _ She thought. She stood up and looked at her sit. In it lays a red whoopee cushion (me: Whatever the name is, please correct. I don't know the real name XD. Please change it). Tsai picked it up. "What the?!" she gritted her teeth. "Alexis, what the hell?!" Tsai yelled.

Alexis looked at her, only to be thrown by the red cushion on her face. "What the fuck is your problem, you impertinent little bitch?!?!" Alexis finally lost it.

"I should be asking you that, you big fat stinking whore!!" Tsai snapped. "You were the fuck who had put the whoopee cushion on my sit!!" Tsai grabbed the cushion. "And don't even dare of denying that you obnoxious witch, because this cushion engraves the name **'Alexis Rhodes**' in it!! The name of a slut of the sluts!!" Tsai yelled as she once again threw it on Alexis's face.

Alexis opened her mouth, but Professor Crowler butted in. "Stop this, both of you!!!" he scowled. "Ms. Kizuna, please take your sit."

Tsai nodded. "Understood, Professor Crowler," she responded. She looked down at her sit to see if there are anymore fetid pranks that Alexis had prepared. When she found none, she finally sat down.

"Ms. Rhodes, Chancellor Sheppard and I would like to have a word with you after class! We're going to discuss about this insolence!!" he yapped.

Alexis frowned. "Yes, Professor Crowler," she mumbled

Tsai looked back at her. She raised her right hand and formed the sign language of letter "L". She placed it at her forehead. "Loser!" she mocked while sticking out a tongue.

But as Alexis sat down she didn't realize that she sat on sticky glue, which was placed by compliments of Lalaine.

**////// After Crowler's class/////**

Just as Crowler finished his class, the students all piled out of the classroom and just as Alexis stood from her seat something ripped form one of her clothing which was-

"AHHH!! MY SKIRT!!!" screamed Alexis, which reached the ears of Tsai, Annika, Madison, Lalaine and Amara.

"OMG! Annika. That was your scheme all a long?" said Madison who was shocked at Annika's craftiness.

"What do you think?" asked Annika as she pretended to blow off dirt in her nails saying it was an easy job.

"I think it was brilliant" said Tsai

"I think you went a little to far for just any embarrassment but I kinda find it funny" said Amara

"And I think it was one of her best ideas" said Lalaine jumping up and down.

"Coming from a girl who was born under the sign of the scorpion, then I guess it was true what I read" said Madison as her fixed her glasses in the position she wants.

"That scorpion people pay you back- with interest after you pull a prank on her or her friends?" asked Annika as she smirked at Madison's direction

"Pretend I didn't say anything" said Madison as she walked towards her dorm in an annoyed state.

"What's her problem?" asked Annika

"I think she meant you went off a little too far for her taste" said Tsai

"I better go apologize then, maybe if I don't she might commit suicide and jump off the cliff" said Annika as she followed Madison's direction towards her dorm but unexpectedly she over heard Madison talking to someone, and that someone was Bastion Misawa of Ra Yellow.

**////// With Madison after her conversation with Annika /////**

'_The nerve of Annika doing something like that just to get back at Alexis, I think she really wants to get into trouble. Besides what does she have against Alexis, don't get me wrong or anything but I think Alexis was embarrassed too much. WOW! I can't believe that I'm siding with Alexis. If Tsai were to find out about this she's going to throw a huge fit about this.' _thought Madison as she rounded a corner only to bump into Bastion.

"Ouch! That hurt you know" said Madison as she rubbed her right arm

"Excuse you! But I was suppose to say that line" said Bastion as held his aching head

"Too bad but I said it first. By the way, why were you heading off towards the classroom?" asked Madison as she stood up

"Ah… just the person I was looking for" said Bastion as he also stood up from his position.

"Why were you looking for me?" asked Madison suspiciously while picking up her fallen books

"I came to challenge you to a duel!" said Bastion so suddenly which made Madison drop her picked up books

"You what?!" asked Madison in a half screamed voice

"That's right, I came to challenge you to a duel" Bastion said as he pointed a finger at Madison

"May I ask what would you get out of this duel then? If you can answer my question then I will consider your challenge" said Madison as she fixed her glasses

"I can regain my former position as the smartest person on this island and…" Bastion was hesitant on saying the last part

"And what?" asked Madison "Let me guess, and the right to embarrass me in front of everyone?".

"No… I was a just going to say and… and…" Bastion was stammering for a good answer until Madison yelled at him

"JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY, YOU BUMBLING BAFFON!!!"

"And a **girlfriend**. There you happy now?" answered Bastion as he looked at Madison

Madison's expression was unreadable but the way her remaining books fell to the floor she was totally shocked at Bastion's reason.

"Well? Do you consider my answer relevant or still not enough?" asked Bastion as he looked at Madison's blushing face.

"…." And for the first time Madison couldn't reply back

"I can understand that you still have to think about it but please try to consider" suddenly Bastion was cutoff by Madison

"Fine… where and when?" asked Madison as she looked at the floor not letting Bastion see her crimson red face, and when I mean crimson red I ,mean she's blushing really hard already.

"Can it be tomorrow after Banner's class in front of the Sliffer Red dorm?" asked Bastion, who by now was blushing

"Sure why not" said Madison "What time by the way?"

"Uh… can it be before the sun sets?" Bastion asked, not knowing that he was getting closer to Madison.

"Uh… sure why not choc-nut" joked Madison as she laughed a little

"Thank you so much!" Bastion said, but what he did was very surprising even he was surprised because he kissed Madison right after she agreed to his duel

**////// With Annika during Madison's conversation with Bastion/////**

'_What the freakin' hell did he just say?! A duel with Madison just to regain his position as the smartest student in the island not to mention a __**girlfriend**__? I think he's been spending his precious time reading mathematical books. Plus he kissed Madison on the lips, now that's a __**really big **__step' _Annika thought as she witnessed everything from her hiding spot, suddenly she heard Bastion say:

"Sorry about that, didn't know what came over me"

'_Just sorry?! Just sorry?! He should have pulled Madison into the closet and- Uh! What am I thinking? Madison's still a child herself, she can't even tell the difference between a French kiss and a chaste kiss… wait a minute weren't they arguing yesterday?' _suddenly Annika heard Madison say:

"That's okay. I think I should get going now. Don't want my friends to get worried" Madison said as she picked up her fallen books on the ground.

'_And she's __**okay**__ with it?! What the hell is she thinking?! It's her first kiss and he took it away from her and she's okay with it? She really must be losing it if she's acting like that and for heaven sake they were arguing yesterday! I think I need to lie down for awhile' _Annika thought as she held her head from all her head ache she's been having because of these two clueless teens, that's why she left.

"Do you want me to help you with your books?" asked Bastion as he bent down to help Madison pick up her books just incase she might drop them again.

"It's okay I can handle it by my self" Madison as stood up after she got the last book on the ground "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow for the duel, then?".

"I guess so. See you tomorrow then" said Bastion as he left Madison standing there in her position

Just as Bastion was gone Madison smiled and said "Until tomorrow then, Bastion" and she turned around and walked towards her dorm with a huge grin on her face signaling she was indeed waiting for tomorrow's match with Bastion just before the sun sets.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**THE END **__****_


	2. Chapter 2

Well everyone, I'm back! This time with Chapter two of my story, hope you might like this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! GX but if I had then I'll make all my characters exist in the story… but since it's owned by Kazuki Takashi I have no complaints.

_Chapter Two_

_The Duel of two Geniuses and the Revelation of Annika's dark past _

"I can't believe you agreed to his duel, Madison" said Tsai as she paced back and in her room.

They were at the Obelisk Blue dorm having a study session, when Madison told them about her encounter with Bastion, and Tsai totally flipped when Madison told them about how Bastion kissed her.

"Tsai, I know that you're upset as Annika but there is nothing you can do anymore. I already said yes to the duel and you know I never back out" said Madison, who was now busy reading her notes trying to memorize everything for a quiz the next day.

"We can't stop you anymore. If you made your decision then we'll support you as much as possible, Madison" said Amara, who was doing her homework.

Madison stopped her reading and just stared at Amara as if she were joking

"Just give Annika some time to get herself together and we promise we'll be there to cheer ya on" said Lalaine

"What do you mean 'we'll be there to cheer ya on'?" asked Tsai suspiciously looking at Lalaine

"Oh for heaven sake Tsai! Just because Madison hates Bastion doesn't mean she can't duel" said Amara who placed down her book and looked at Annika, who was still sulking at the corner.

"Thanks you guys. I hope to see you tomorrow for the duel" said Madison as she stood up from her seat and went to the door.

"Hey! Where Are you going?" asked Tsai

"Where? To my room. Why? To fix my deck for the duel tomorrow" said Madison bluntly as she went out of the room

"Talk about being specific. She's really dead serious about this" said Lalaine looking at all her friends

**//////// Madison's room////////**

(Madison's thought)

'_If I can make a flawless strategy on how to beat Bastion then I might have a 99 chance of winning, as for the 1 I think I might lose this entire duel. I better stick to the original plan or make a new plan that might counter Bastion's? Decisions, Decisions, I wonder how am I going to win this duel tomorrow?' _Madison thought as she looked at her deck but she came to a halt when she saw a card that looked pretty but deadly by it's name. _'Harpie Lady, the one card that always brings me luck on the field. I won so many battles with this card coming out as the victor. I hope you'll bring me luck this time, my friend' _Madison thought as she continued to skim through her deck.

**//////// Ra Yellow Dorm////////**

While Madison was planning her victory strategy, a student was studying all of the possibilities to beat Madison with a any card. Bastion Misawa, was studying Madison's deck from his dorm's computer as he did to Jaden's during their match for the slot to battle North Academy. _'Alright Bastion, let see what mysteries does Madison have in her deck that makes her one of the top 5 students in their academy. Ah! The Harpie Lady, with an attacking power of 1300 and defensive power of 1400. This card has so many combinations yet many flaws. Inside Madison's deck she has so many traps and magic but less monsters, I wonder why does she have an unbalanced deck with her?' _thought Bastion as he looked at Madison's deck _'She has many combination cards for her monsters like Rose Whip which adds 300 more attacking points to her attacking monster, she also has Harpie's feather duster, which can destroy any magic card. Cyber shield, this card can increase a monster's attacking points by 500 points, also in addition she has two Harpie Ladies which means she can… no impossible, there's no way that she can multiply them. Unless she has the card with her… she has it, the Panoptic Mirror-Deluxe Replication. This card can't be initiated till more than one Harpie Lady shows its presence on the field side. It also special summons one Harpie Lady or Harpie Lady Sisters from hand or deck. So this is the card that makes Madison undefeatable in her duels, now I know what to decommission in her deck' _Bastion thought, and with that he began to formulate many strategies to outwit Madison. "If they say she's the smartest in their school then she might as well prepare herself because in this match I'm going to win" Bastion said to himself as began to fix his deck.

**//////// Madison's room////////**

'_Finally it's finished! My deck has been reformed and I'm ready for the match tomorrow, and Bastion is about to get a big capital __**F **__in this equation that he can never solve and never will' _Madison thought as she stretched in her chair and looked out her window remembering what her family said to her once before she left for Duel Academy:

**//////// Flashback////////**

**It was the day when Brier Rose Academy students were sent to meet their rivaling school, which is of course Duel Academy.**

"**Now Madison, just be sure to excel in everything and duel your hardest, okay?" said Madison's mother as she hugged Madison really hard.**

"**Yes, mother. I'll do my best but could you let go of me now 'cause you're cutting my blood circulation" said Madison trying to pry her mother off her**

"**Sorry dear. I'm just not used to seeing you leaving us for an entire year, now that you're already a first year student. Please make us proud, Maddi" said Madison's mother letting go of her daughter**

"**Hey, don't I get a hug?" asked Madison's father **

"**Of course you do, daddy. You know I would never forget you" said Madison as she hugged her father too.**

"**Makes proud, Madison" said Kevin, who was Madison's brother, as he gave her a pat on the head**

"**Definitely" Madison said as she gathered her things and headed for the boat**

"**Madison!" yelled her mother**

**Madison just looked at her mother**

"**Remember, whether you win or you lose, always remember the people who helped you and you played a good match" said Madison's mother as she smiled at her daughter**

**Madison just smiled and waved a goodbye to her family and boarded the ship heading to Duel Academy.**

**//////// End of Flashback////////**

'_Mother, Father, Kevin. I definitely won't let you down. I swear it even on a book of mathematic equations, I won't lose' _Madison thought as she looked at the heavenly stars "Bastion Misawa, your about to get a thrill of a lifetime. A thrill of a lifetime losing to **me**" said Madison to herself.

**//////// The Next Day in Banner's class ////////**

It was quiet in Banner's class since they were taking a quiz on his class, which was delayed due to their previous "activity" in the classroom, when the bell rang signaling the end of classes, every student in the room ran for it already to their dorms. All except Madison and her friends, who have gathered outside the class room.

"You ready, Maddi?" asked Amara, who was leaning over the side of the door.

"Since the day I was born I've been ready" said Madison as she took out her duel disk and inserted her deck.

"You're just wasting your time here Madison. Besides, if you lose your going to end up as the dumbest girl on the island **plus** Mr. I- know- everything's girlfriend" Tsai said very irritated by the fact Madison was going thru with this.

Madison just ignored Tsai and looked at Annika and said "Are you sure you won't mind tagging along with us? I mean if you're against it then you can just leave and pretend it never happened".

"I don't mind at all. Besides, I finally get to see you in action; after all I missed some of your duels back in Brier Rose Academy" said Annika with a smile gracing her face

"If, Annika's in then count me in too" said Lalaine as she jumped up and down like a 10th grader who just graduated from school.

"Goodness! I guess I'm out numbered by 4 to 1. Fine I'll go, but if Madison is on the verge of losing then I'm outta there" said Tsai reluctantly

"Thanks Tsai. I knew you'd see it my way" Madison said as she hugged her best friend

"Fine, fine. Now come on let's get going already" said Tsai as she led the others towards the Sliffer Dorm.

**//////// Infront of the Sliffer Red Dorm////////**

When the girls arrived at their destination, Bastion was already waiting for them along with Jaden, Zane, Syrus, Chazz, Chumley and Atticus.

"It's about time you girls arrived" said Jaden "What took you so long? Maybe grooming Madison so she'll look presentable to Bastion".

"Zip it and shut it, you little toad!" said Tsai as she held a fist infront of Jaden and glared at him.

"Now, now you two. Play nice now. After all we all know this is Bastion's magical time" said Atticus, who was holding his ukulele and strumming it.

Madison gave her things to Amara and breathed in slowly and released the tension in her before activating her duel disk "You ready Bastion?" asked Madison

"I was going to ask you the same question, but I guess great minds think alike, right?" Bastion asked as he did the same with his duel disk

"I guess we can agree on something but I highly doubt everything" said Madison as she smirked at Bastion and pushed up her glasses.

"Now, we all know the rules. If Bastion wins then he regains the title of being the smartest student in the campus and Madison as his girlfriend but if Madison wins she keeps her title as the smartest student in the campus and… uhh… Madison what else?" asked Atticus

"You won't ever bother me until the end of the school year, deal?' asked Madison staring at Bastion

"Deal" said Bastion as he drew his hand as did Madison

"Okay let the duel… **BEGIN**!!!" said Atticus "Oh and by the way Bastion, go get her tiger" said Atticus

Bastion just blushed at Atticus's remark "Okay since I'm a guy then I think the statement "Ladies first" is needed for this duel" said Bastion

"Aww that's so sweet, and yet I hate sweet, like you, so, I just have to crush you to pieces" said Madison as she drew her card and looked at it "And this card will see to it, I place Harpie Lady in attack mode" suddenly Harpie Lady came in into view "Next I'll place two face down card and end my turn" Madison said as two cards came into view in face down mode

'Her trump card on her very first turn. She really wants to get things done fast' thought Bastion, "Fine. My turn, DRAW!" Bastion looked at his card and smirked at Madison who looked curious at Bastion "I summon Vorse Raider onto the field in attack mode" and Vorse Raider came out and gave a roar "In addition I place a face down card and end my turn".

'_Trying to trick me into attacking you, eh? That won't do you any good, my skills are far more advanced than yours so you have to think of another solution on how to bribe me into attacking you' _Madison thought as she looked at Bastion's field "Alright it's my turn, DRAW!" and Madison looked at her drawn card and her hand _'Okay I drew the spell card Pot of Greed and in my hand I have three cards; Harpie's feather duster, Harpie's Pet Dragon and Straight Flush and my two face down cards are Cyber Shield and Rose Whip. Wait a sec! I can do a combo attack on his Vorse Raider and save time on the next turn. Bastion's about to get hit by Harpie Lady and a can of whoopa' _Madison thought "Okay for this turn I'm going to activate a spell card; Harpie's feather duster which destroys your face down card" suddenly Bastion's face down card revealed to be Ring of Destruction "Nasty Card, Ring of Destruction isn't it? We can't have it on the field that long. Now I play Harpie's Pet Dragon which means your monster won't be able to attack my Harpie Lady and I'll play a face down card and end my turn"

"Wow, you're on a roll now! You took out my Ring of Destruction, your going to pay for that" Bastion said as he drew his card from his deck _'Okay, let's see what I have in my hand; I have Hydrogedon, Bonding H2o, Pot of Greed and Oxygedon. If I can somehow manage to summon my Water Dragon out of my deck then I might have a shot of winning' _Bastion thought as he looked at his hand "Alright I have no choice but to summon my Hydrogedon in attack mode and I place a face down card" and Bastion's monster appeared before him "Now I'll have him attack your monster and I'll have Vorse Raider attack your Harpie Lady directly, now my monsters unleash your attack" suddenly Oxygedon launched his attack but…

Madison's Harpie Lady just stood it's ground and didn't move _'That's it, walk into my trap Bastion. I set the trap and you activated it' _Madison thought when Bastion's monster hit her Harpie Lady's Pet Dragon and it disappeared. It took a toll in her life points (4000 to 3600)

"Looks like you're about to lose our little duel and I'm about to win a girlfriend" said Bastion "And Hydrogedon's ability activates: when he destroys a monster I can summon another Hydrogedon from my deck" suddenly another Hydrogedon was summoned onto the field "And I'll have my Vorse Raider attack your Harpie Lady" Vorse Raider attacked Harpie Lady but... "What happened?! Harpie Lady should have disappeared by now?!" Bastion said

Harpie Lady was still standing tall and proud with her wing covering her "Your really that dense are you?" Madison said looking at Bastion with her smirk "I activated my two face down cards while you were flapping your smarty mouth" suddenly Harpie Lady revealed she was wearing her golden armor "I activate Cyber Shield; which gives my Harpie Lady a good kick of 500 points and I also activate her weapon Rose whip which gives her extra power of 300 points giving her a total of 2100 points" Madison said as a rose whip appeared in Harpie Lady's hands "Your Vose Raider gets countered by my Harpie's attack, go get him, Harpie" and before long Vorse Raider got destroyed

Bastion's life points went down from 4000 to 3800 "Amazing move, Madison. I must say I'm impressed on your skills…" Bastion said

"I do what I can" said Madison as she fixed her glasses in the bridge of her nose

"However, I will not just give up so easily" said Bastion as Madison glared at him for his statement "I'll end my turn here"

"Bravo! I must compliment you, but if my older brother were to hear of this I'm sure he'll be throwing a tantrum right about now. I can still remember his first tantrum last year"

**//////// Flashback one year ago during their summer vacation////////**

**Madison and her friends were just having their 'snack time' at her place when her older brother, Kevin came in and plopped down the couch next to Amara's seat **

"**Hey sis, What are you planning to do when you guys reach your freshmen year? I'm sure your all going to hunt boys down or look for your **_**special **_** someone, right?" asked Kevin **

"**Not really. We were all just planning on studying and enjoying the entire year. Besides, Mother and Father said I can only have a boyfriend during my second year which I doubt will ever come true" said Madison drinking her tea.**

"**I'm planning to join some fighting club in school this year and boost up my grades so I can get in the honor rolls" said Lalaine**

"**Not much. Just duel and study and maybe join a competing club' said Amara as she picked up a magazine**

"**For me, I want to duel and study all year around" said Tsai as she got a cookie from the plate**

"**What about you, Annika? Any plans for the school year" said Kevin looking at the raven haired girl who was seated opposite of him**

"**Same as the other's plan for the entire year" said Annika **

"**WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GIRLS?!?! THAT'S IT?! NO ROMANCE, NO ROOM FOR YOUR SPECIAL SOMEONES?!?!" yelled Kevin, who jumped out of his seat**

"**Pretty much" said Amara**

"**Agreed" said Madison **

"**I second the motion" said Lalaine**

"**I'm already out voted so I have to agree with everyone" said Tsai**

"**Sorry Kevin, we just won't be making room for anyone right when the school year begins" said Annika**

**Kevin just stood there staring at the five girls who he knew since they were in diapers, and the next thing he did was very surprising to them… he threw a tantrum right infront of them.**

**//////// End of Flashback////////**

Madison just smiled at the memory of her brother

"Hello, earth to Madison! You still have a duel to finish" yelled Lalaine.

Madison snapped back to reality "Sorry 'bout that. I kinda remembered something from the past anyway back to the topic of discussion it's my turn" Madison drew her card "Okay, now the real fun begins. I pla-" suddenly Madison was cut off by a loud explosion in the school building.

"What the hell was that?!" asked Chazz

"It came from the Chancellor's office… OH NO! Madam Ferria and Mr. Kaiba. Their in danger" said Annika as she made a mad dash for the school building.

Madison just stared after her best friend _'Oh no. It's them… after 4 years of being protected by her god-father, they finally tracked her down' _"Sorry Bastion, I think it's best that we postpone our duel for another time" said Madison as she started to run after her best friend.

"Madison!" yelled Chazz "I taught the deal was,that when you finish the duel you get to decide what the hell ever you want to do. This isn't part of the deal".

"I have to agree with Chazz on this one" said Jaden

Madison stopped dead in her tracks as she looked down on the ground that her cinnamon brown bangs covered her light pink glasses that showed her royal sea blue eyes. She turned around, still looking at the ground, but by the looks of her body she was shaking with fear, she looked up at all them with two mixed emotions written in her eyes: anger and fear, "Fine! Bastion, since I will no longer battle you and with the bet still on, you win. You can have the title and…" Madison seemed to hesitate in saying it but gathered up all her courage in doing so "and me as your girlfriend" then just ran off.

"Then, Bastion's the winner' said Atticus with a strung of his ukulele.

But Bastion wasn't so sure of his victory with Madison, he watched the young genius dash off in pursuit of her best friend, _'Is this right? Am I really worthy of her now?' _he thought as he stared at Madison's retreating form.

**//////// The Chancellor's Office////////**

Everything was all destroyed from the explosion that occurred by the time Annika arrived. She just stared with utter shock when she saw something move in the pile of mess. She rushed towards it but was wary of the predicament, she took off the fallen item and saw the Chancellor protecting Ms Ferria, who was unconscious because of utter shock, from being turned into a flat pancake.

"Chancellor Shepard! What happened here?!" asked Annika as she helped Chancellor Shepard to stand up

"Just after we finished discussing your punishment with all your parent via telephone calls, some goon dressed in black came in the door and threw a smoke bomb on us" said Chancellor, putting Ms. Ferria on the ground slowly.

Annika just stared into space, 'Oh no! They found me. They know where I am, but how did they figure out?' she thought

Just then Madison and the rest of the gang arrived to the scene of the crime with shocked faces, and the first one to react was…

"What the hell just happened here?!" yelled a shocked Chazz.

Lalaine rushed towards Ms. Ferria and checked her pulse rate, "We have to get her to the clinic. Her pulse rate is slowing down"

"Wait! Where's Mr. Kaiba?" asked Syrus

"I was just getting to that, After they threw the smoke bomb at us we couldn't see anything but we suddenly heard the glass widow blown apart by a bomb like gadget then the next thing I knew they have Mr. Kaiba, who was unconscious already, on their grasp. Then this book shelf fell on top of us. That's all I know so far" said Chancellor Sheppard as he helped Lalaine bring Ms. Ferria to the school clinic.

-

-

-

-

-

After Chancellor Shepard, Lalaine and Zane, who gladly volunteered to carry Ms. Ferria to the clinic, left for the clinic, the others remained at the ruined Chancellor's office cleaning up

"I don't understand a single thing" said Jaden, as everyone, except Annika, looked at him

"What don't you understand, Jay?" asked Syrus picking up all the fallen books with Atticus and Madison.

"Why would they kidnap Mr. Kaiba, if he didn't do anything to them. Don't you find it weird?" Jaden said while sweeping up all the broken glass into a pile

Amara, who was cleaning the pile of glass from the broken window, got interested in this, "For once you're using your brain, Sliffer lax. For all we know, they want to use Mr. Kaiba as an experimental guinea pig in their weird science experiment and turn him into a gerbil for fun, then poke him-"

"ENOUGH!!!" yelled a very angry Annika, throwing the broken revolving chair at Amara, who dodged it in time.

"Just what is your problem, Annika? You've been angry since we've started talking about Mr. Kaiba's disappearance" said Atticus, while dropping the books he finished picking up into a corner with Madison and Syrus'

"You don't understand do you?" said Annika darkly

Madison felt her friend needed comfort so she approached her and patted her back softly and gave Annika a reassuring smile.

"The reason why they took Mr. Kaiba from Duel Academy is because, he is Annika's god-father and the very man who helped in Annika's law case against her abusive uncle" Madison said simply

"WHAAAAAATTTTTTTT?!" was all they could say.

**//////// Flashback////////**

**A girl of five years stepped into the open and saw the bright sun shining over the city of Domino.**

"**Mama, look, look! A big bright ball up in the sky. Me want to play with it" said the small little girl with such zeal.**

**A woman in her late 20's smiled at her daughter and just shook her head, "Darling, that's the sun. You can't play with that because you might turn into a fried Annika egg".**

"**Okay. Me just play over there-there, Mama" said the five year old Annika, as she ran towards her small playground. **

**Annika's mother just smiled at her daughter's behavior and left her there to play.**

**//////// In the Devera household////////**

**A man, wearing a dark green hakama, was sitting in a japanese style and infront of him was a man, wearing a white trench coat and a black shirt and matching pants and shoes.**

"**Seto, I'm very grateful for you helping us with this case of ours. Without you, by now, Annika must be in the custody of my abusive brother. So, I thank you from the bottom of my heart" said the man in green as he bowed to Seto respectfully.**

"**Think nothing of it, Yuzuru. After all, it was Celine who made me into young Annika's god-father, so I have every right to help my god-child when she needs it" said Seto as he gave Yuzuru a brown envelope, "You will find all of Annika's files in that envelope, do with it as you wish"**

**Just then Celine entered the scene with a worried look written all over her face, "Yuzuru, what happened to our daughter's case? Is it finally over? Does she have to leave us forever?"**

"**Don't worry Celine. Seto's lawyer won the case for us. The decision of the court was that Annika won't be taken away from us and that my brother will be sent to prison for abusing his power over Annika" Yuzuru said smiling at his wife.**

**All Celine could do was cry but, not of sadness but of joy. For their daughter was safe and theirs to take care forever. **

**//////// End of Flashback////////**

All the others could do was just stare at Madison's tale of Annika's past with Seto Kaiba.

"Then, what happened to Annika's parents after that?' Syrus asked, after he finally found the courage to talk

"Well, right after Annika's sixth birthday, Mr. Kaiba invited Annika to come with him to his business meeting in London so she can spend some time with him and have a chance to see some historical landmarks and get out of the country more. But right after Mr. Kaiba's meeting with the board of directors, during the six o'clock news, the Devera Manor was shown in tv and it was reported that Annika's parents were shot dead by her uncle's goons. Apparently he didn't like losing the case to Annika's parents especially since Mr. Kaiba helped out. So it was decided that Annika will live with Mr. Kaiba since it was stated in a contract made by Annika's parents with Mr. Kaiba 'that she will live with her god-father if we die'. And now, since her uncle was brought out of prison he has comeback to take Annika away by taking out the people who are dear to Annika mostly, which will be the Kaiba brothers." Madison said as she finished her story.

"So in short terms, her uncle is the main reason why Annika doesn't have any parents plus the sole reason why Annika must leave the school?" said Atticus as he stared at Annika and Madison.

"That's correct. But I highly doubt that Annika will go see her maniac of an uncle. Right 'Nika?" said Madison

Annika just kept quiet but made a face that said something that shocked Madison

"You're not serious about seeing him, are you?" said Madison

"What? Annika, we may fight all the time but there is no way I'm sending you out there just to meet some killer uncle of yours" said Tsai as she walked up to Annika

"It's the only choice I have left, if I ever want to see the only person who raised me alive again then so be it" said Annika

Chazz, who has kept quiet long enough, stood up from his seat and approached Annika and slapped her across the face but that's not all folks. He did something that made everyone in the room shocked to the bone, he pulled Annika into a heated kiss.

"HOLY SHIT!!!" screamed Amara, Tsai and Jaden

"OH MY GOD!!" yelled Madison and Syrus

"WHOA!!" was all Atticus and Bastion said

After the kiss, all Annika could do was stare at Chazz and blush but after atleast a minute she smiled at him, "I'm surprised Mr. Princeton, you never really stooped to the level of kissing me before" mocked Annika.

"Well, Ms. Devera, seeing as thought I can't stop you from saving your god-father, I might as well help you in getting him back" said Chazz with a smirk on his freshly kissed lips.

"Well, seeing as though you made up your mind, count us in too" said Jaden as he pulled Syrus by his side

"We've been thru everything together and I've helped you thru all your hardships so you know what my answer is going to be" said Madison as she fixed her glasses

"Don't forget about me. You're pillar of support" said Amara as she placed her arm over Annika's shoulder

"Count me in as well, Annika" Bastion said

"Hey, you might need some encouragement from me so, you can bet I'll write you a very supportive song" said Atticus

"Hey, what are best friends for anyway, count me in as well, 'Nika" said Tsai

Annika just looked at all the people who were going to help her thru this and smiled at all of them "Thanks you guys this means a lot to me"

"Don't worry we'll tell Zane and Lalaine what happened" said Madison as she smiled at Annika

Thus began their planning for saving Mr. Kaiba, who was Annika's god-father, and making sure her uncle stays away from her life forever. Little did they know that someone was listening to their little conversation, 'Hehe… So little miss Devera thinks she can get all the glory, well you might just get what you deserve after all this mess'….

A/N: cliffhanger… so who do you think is the mysterious person? We'll find out next chapter so stay tuned for it… Please review my story. Tnx 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Well everyone, I guess this means you have solved who was that person or have you not, because if you haven't yet the person is going to be revealed in this chapter. So I hope that you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and it's characters but I own all my OCs and my make believe monster cards.

_Chapter Three_

_Meet Annika's Uncle and the Family Feud_

Annika stood out on her balcony and looked at the ocean that was illuminated by the moon's rays, 'I wonder, what are you up to again, uncle?' Annika thought as she hugged herself because of the cold wind

"Annika, you should get inside. It's pretty cold out tonight" said the ever smart Madison as she accompanied her friend outside

"I know that Maddi, but I just can't rest until I see my god-father well and alive. I'd rather get sick than see him and uncle Mokuba get hurt" Annika said

Madison just stood there quietly looking at the very person, who was her best friend, with pity, "Annika, as much as I want to help out, but without proof that your uncle did this what can we do?"

Annika just looked at the night sky filled with plenty of stars 'Madison's right, without proof I don't stand a chance against him'

Suddenly a knock was heard by the two of them, "I wonder who could that be at this kind of time?" said Madison as she entered their room and opened the door only to find a panting Syrus, who looked like he ran in a marathon around the school.

"Syrus?! What are you doing here?" asked Madison as she ushered Syrus inside the room

"Annika…you're… needed by….Chancellor Sheppard…and Dr. Crowler in… the Chance… llor's office… right now" Syrus said as he gasped for some air

Annika looked at Syrus and then Madison, who just smiled and mouthed 'go', "Give Syrus some water and let him rest for awhile, I'll be right back" as she left in swift movements and ran alittle towards the Chancellor's office.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ Chancellor's Office~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

The Chancellor was seated in his now fixed chair and standing beside him was Dr. Crowler, who was reading a letter addressed to someone.

"Tell me Chancellor, is this some kind of joke? They really want to-" suddenly Dr. Crowler was cut off by Annika entering the room with a calm look

"You called for me Chancellor Sheppard" said Annika as she walked slowly towards the Chancellor's now fixed table.

"Seeing that you look serious and you want to get this over with, I'll start with this letter, it's addressed to you" said Dr. Crowler as he handed the letter that he was reading awhile ago

Annika opened the folded piece of paper and read the contents of it… "You can't be serious about this?!" she said after she read the letter.

"I'm afraid we're dead serious, miss Devera. Your uncle is coming to Duel Academy to fetch you and take you away to Domino City. However, we won't agree to his letter or grant him permission to set foot here at Duel Academy under your god-father's orders, so we agreed that you will duel your cousin tomorrow for the school's fate" said Chancellor Sheppard

"We all do respect, but what did you mean by 'the school's fate', sir?" asked Annika

"Your maniac of an uncle wants to demolish this very school you're standing on" Dr. Crowler stated

"So, in order for this school and me to stay alive I need to battle my cousin and win?" asked Annika

"Exactly" replied Chancellor Sheppard

"Then, you don't need to tell me twice" said Annika as she turned around and walked out of the office.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ Next Day~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Jaden was walking towards Crowler's class when he over heard some students talking about something:

"Hey! Have you heard? Our school's going to be demolished by someone?" said one student

"I heard that this person is a blood relative of one of those Brier Rose Academy students" said another student

"I heard that there's going to be a duel off this afternoon for our school again and that Brier Rose student will duel for our school" said another student

Jaden couldn't understand much what they were saying so he went to his classroom and was greeted by an angry Tsai and Lalaine. "What the heck happened to those two?"

Madison, who was standing next to Bastion, told Jaden what happened last night after Annika returned from her talk with the Chancellor

"So in short, Annika was the student that those students were talking about in the hallway just awhile ago" said Jaden

"Yeah. Rumor has it that Annika will be up against her oldest cousin and the heir to their families' company, namely the father's side. I think it has to be Yumomo who's going to be her opponent" said Amara

"Wrong Amara. It's not Yumomo; he's the second eldest among the cousins. It has to be someone strong enough to take Annika down, literally, and smart enough to duel our most elite student in Brier Rose, my best bet it would be Rei Devera, the son of her uncle" said Madison

"That's not fair. He has the advantage because he has the state of the art deck that his father '_graciously_' gave him for this duel" said Lalaine as she slammed her fist in her table

"Alright class, please take your seat. Class is about to begin" said Dr. Crowler as he entered the classroom and as expected everyone took their places except two students:

"Has anyone seen Ms. Devera and Mr. Princeton?" asked Dr. Crowler as he took out the attendance roster

All the students looked at one another, surprised, that the two students who hated each other were no to be found.

'I bet I know where those two are, and if my hunch is correct I'd say they'd appear right before we do in the duel arena' whispered Tsai to Amara

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ Duel Arena~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

"Where in Hera's name is Annika and Chazz?" Tsai said in a panic state.

"I'm sure they'll be here in a minute" said Bastion as he stood next to Madison and Syrus

"I sure hope so" said a manly voice

All of them turned their heads to see a man in a business suit and next to him was a very young man wearing a black business suit

"Well speak of the devil himself. If it isn't the maniac who escaped from the mental institute, tell me did they release you because you're a '_failed_'' experiment or are you just plain sick crazy that they finally gave up hope on turning you to a normal person?" mocked Amara as she gave off a smirk

"I'm hurt by your words, lady Amara. But never the less you'll make a fine wife for my son, Rei. He is as you say 'the best of the best' and you seem to be the perfect match for him" said Annika's uncle, Yoshiro (A/N: let's give a name to him already. I got tired of calling him Annika's uncle)

"Well that's to bad uncle, because she's got someone in mind already. Plus, I highly doubt that Rei likes her. She isn't much of Rei's type of girl in the first place anyway" said a playful voice

Everyone turned to where the voice came from and they saw up on the duel platform was a smirking Annika and an activated duel disk

"Ah… Annika. So nice of you to appear to us today, I see you haven't changed at all since you were a little girl, who used to play with her play ground set everytime I visit your home" said Yoshiro as he also smirked at his niece

"It seems that you haven't changed as well, uncle Yoshiro. After atleast I thought you might change after how many years in prison or the mental asylum" said a sarcastic Annika

"Haha… You humor me Annika. You were just like your father, always trying to be sarcastic once and awhile especially if it's about humor and jokes" said Yoshiro fixing his glasses

"Wow! I'm impressed that you could still talk about father that way after you what? KILLED HIM AND MOTHER AS WELL!!!" yelled Annika, which made everyone stop for some silence between the two competing teams 

"Will the competing duelist proceed to the platform for the up coming battle" said Dr. Crowler in the microphone

Annika looked at her friends and just smiled and mouthed 'don't worry' and proceeded to her place

"So Chazz, where were you this morning?" asked Tsai

"That's alittle secret me and Annika will reveal to you guys next time" said Chazz

"I hope it's not in your room, cause if Mr. Kaiba were to find out that his god-child is pregnant, you'll get into a heap of trouble" said Lalaine suspiciously

"That's not what I meant, you imbecile!" Chazz reasoned out

'Yeah right' thought Lalaine with a suspicious look

"I hope Annika wins" said Syrus as he watched Annika preapare for her duel with Rei

"Ofcourse she will Sy. You've seen how Annika duels by now, this duel will be over in less that 20 min. tops" Jaden said confidently

"If Rei doesn't use his trump cards" said Madison all of a sudden

"What trump cards?" asked Bastion as he looked at her with a confused face

"His most prized possessions, the trap card Straight Flush, the card that I also posses, and the magic card Devastating Spark. This cards are the danger zones that Annika should evade if not then it's all game over for her and this school" said Lalaine

"How could these cards be any threat to Annika?" asked Syrus

"If you've watched all of her practice matches with us Brier Rose students then you'd understand" said Tsai holding her skirt tightly for anxiety

"I still don't get it" said Syrus

"It means that Annika only depends on her magic and trap cards plus her monster effects to win her every fight that's why she has many combinations that can make her win" stated Zane as they kept quiet for the entire match

(I'm gonna skip the match but I'll show the finale only)

"You fell for my trap, Annika. I now activate my trump card Devastating Spark. It destroys all your monsters on the field leaving you defenseless" Rei said as he opened the card hidden from Annika's eyes

"Oh no! Rei had the card faced down all this time which means Annika will lose the match!" Jaden said as a huge explosion smoke filled the battle field

"It's over, Annika. I won the match, you don't have any monsters left to defend you from my three knights' attack… hahaha!!!" laughed Rei

"Hahahahahahaahaahaha!!!!!!!!" laughed Annika with a smirk forming on the corners of her mouth

"What's so funny?" asked Tsai as all of them stared at Annika's weird behavior

"Has she lost it already or has she just given up hope for winning against me?" asked Yoshiro

"You got… tricked, dear Rei" Annika said as the smoke died down and revealed that Annika has still all her monsters with her on the field and all looking strong

"WHAT?! How?!" asked Rei

"While you were flapping your lips over there that you have won already I activated a spell card that countered your spell card. Reveal card: De-spell" Annika stated with pride as the face down card revealed itself.

Rei couldn't say anything because for once he was surprised by Annika's intelligence.

"What's the matter, dear cousin? Too scared to even say anything" taunted Annika with a smirk

"Impossible, how could I lose to a girl especially a 1st year?" cried Rei

"That's because you only thought about winning for yourself but I thought about winning for my school, for my god-father's school, for my friends and for myself. So, with my turn coming up, you can't win anymore. It's over!" Annika said as she drew her last card out of her deck. "And this card will see to that, I sacrifice my Magician of Faith and my Peten the Dark Clown for the Legendary Red Blade Magician of Alchos !" Annika said as her monster appeared within a red coffin wearing the same smile Annika had on her pretty face.

"ALRIGHT!!! That's Annika's best monster! Now for sure she will win" said a very excited Lalaine

"Indeed she will. According to my calculations, if her monster were to attack Rei's Sacred Knight then she can successfully attack another monster again" said Bastion

"Meaning to say Annika can destroy two monsters in one turn?!" exclaimed Jaden

"Exactly. The special effect of that monster is whenever it takes down a monster after it is summoned on the field you can destroy another monster lower that it's attacking point for the second running" Madison said

"Right you are Maddi, so Legendary Red Blade Magician of Alchos do as what she said and end this" said Annika as her Legendary Red Blade Magician of Alchos attacked one of the three Sacred Knight "That's great Red Blade, now attack again to finish your special effect" then it attacked again one of the Sacred Knights.

"My monsters" cried Rei as he watched his monsters get beaten helplessly one at a time

Annika, who had 2300 lifepoints left, while Rei, who had suffered severe damage from Annika's last turn had 450 lifepoints remaining(original lifepoint is 900), "And I'll end my turn with three face down cards. Your turn Rei" taunted Annika

Rei drew his card and smirked "Annika, this game isn't over until I win. For, I play this card… the Blacksmiths' judgment"

"What's that card? It sounds like a rare card to me" said Jaden

"I have to agree with slacker here. Hey Mads, you're a genius at this, care to explain this to us" Chazz said

"Sorry Chazz, I'm afraid I've got no clue with what this card can do" Madison as she eyed the card

"It seems that even your friend, Madison, can't guess my cards special effect. So, I'll explain it nice and slow for your _undeveloped _brains, whenever I have atleast 2 or more knights in the graveyard, I get to judge your faith in this duel by dealing 900 points per knight. So, you can guess what happens to your life point… 1800 damage points goes to you." Rei explained

"Oh no! Annika has only 2300 life points remaining and with Rei's other Sacred Knight out on the field she's done for" Amara said as everyone watched with anticipation in their seats

"But doesn't Annika have her Legendary Red Blade of Alchos on the field and with atleast 2500 hundred points she's still the victor" said Syrus

"You're forgetting about his knight's special ability, Syrus. Whenever Rei plays a magic or a trap card before his knight can attack then he can attack the opponent directly" Chazz explained

"Right you are Chazz, so, I launch my Blacksmith's judgment on you then my knight shall attack you for the winning" Rei said. A blast appeared from the card then headed straight for Annika

'Annika's done for she can't defend herself' thought Yoshiro as he smirked

"I win Annika!" Rei said

The attack hit Annika but they heard a swooshing sound of a fan coming from the cloud of smoke and when it cleared away they saw… "Magic card activated… Ring of Defense"

"When did you-" Rei was speechless

"Surprised… I knew you would be. Remember my three face down cards awhile ago, well, this is one of them. This card nulls all effects dealt to me and my life points" Annika explained

"Kyaa! She did it again!" squealed Tsai as hugged Madison

'She almost gave us a heart attack there' thought Amara

"Way to go Annika! You're the man!" Lalaine said then everyone in their group turned to her, "Oops, I mean _woman_"

Rei was able to recover from his shock, "That doesn't matter; I still have my monster's attack". Rei's knight went in for the kill but-

"I activate my trap card _Magician's Circle_. This card can only be activated when I atleast have one spellcaster out on the field, it allows me to negate your monster's attack for three turns but in order to that I sacrifice 500 of my life points thus leaving me with 1800 points" Annika said

"Drats! I have no choice but to end my turn with a face down card, your move Annika" Rei said

"Why thank you, dear cousin. Now for my next trick that I'm about to pull out of my deck is… ooh… looks like the best trick is here… Magic card _Magician's Bag of Tricks_. When this card is activated on the field with a magician out in the field well let's just say I get to summon her lovely assistant on to the stage. So, welcome to the spotlight her lovely assistant, _The Blue Sage (Atk: 200 Def: 300)_, when this card is summoned I get to attack you directly so Blue Sage, take his life point for the kill!" Anikka said and her monster attacked

"Caught ya! I activate my trap card,_ Knights' Heed. _When Knights' Heed is played on the field I get to have my knight reverse your attack back to you" Rei responded

"I don't think so! I activate my third face down card, _Magic Cylinder_. Just like your Knights' Heed, this card also sends back the attack that I gave to you again! Oh and in case you were wondering, you don't have any face down cards left on the field to defend you now" Annika replied.

"Impossible!" Rei suddenly got hit by Blue Sage's power blast and his life points decreased to 250 points.

"And that's not all, since my Red Blade of Alchos still has a score to settle why don't we finish this with a nice battle royal between our two monsters, Red Blade of Alchos finish this match with _Bloody Burst Blade!_" Annika said, Red Blade of Alchos attacked the last monster on the field and finally after a long battle the game was over meaning…

"ANNIKA WON!!!" screamed Lalaine as she jumped up and down

"Annika! Annika! Annika!" screamed the entire school

"She did it!!! HA! I never doubted her for a second" Amara said while hugging Tsai

"I'm so proud of her" said Tsai while hugging Amara as well

'Well done Annika' Madison said, smiling at her best friend's victory

"She did it Bastion!!" Jaden said while giving Bastion a high five

Syrus was clapping his hands and jumping up and down like kid who found his favorite candy in a elaborate candy shop.

Zane and Atticus were just smiling and giving Annika a round of applause

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ After the duel~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

All of Annika's gal pals were hugging her and the duel academy students were congratulating her, which Annika received with a smile and some mouthed 'thank yous' when all of a sudden…

"That was an impressive battle Annika. I doubt your father would have made a better duelist than you" Yoshiro scoffed

"What did you say?!" Amara questioned while prepared to hit Yoshiro in the face, if it weren't for the fact that Atticus and Jaden were holding her down

"It's quite rude of you, Ms. Adrenaline, to hit an old man" Yoshiro taunted as he smirked at the young girl

"An _OLD MAN_?! I beg your pardon but apparently the _OLD MAN _is a murderer, who deserves to be punched 'til death" Amara said struggling in Atticus and Jaden's tough hold on her

"ENOUGH!"

Everything stopped and all heads turned to the young voice who screamed. Madison was shaking so violently that anyone who tries to annoy her will get thrown in the nearest window.

"My, my, my. I never knew you had it in you to yell so loud, my dear" Yoshiro taunted

"Just stop right there, Mr. Yoshiro. I may be a quiet and outspoken person but don't you dare underestimate me. 'Cause if you do… you're going to get your punishment, and it won't be that much enjoyable" Madison said ominously

"Oooh, we're shaking in our boots" Rei said

"Cut the chit chat, uncle. Now… since I won the battle" Annika went near her uncle, she grabbed the collar of his business suit and yanked him near to her, "Tell me where is my god-father, you slime-ball-of-an-insect"

Yoshiro just smirked and pulled Annika's hands off of him, making Annika wince in pain because of his hard grasp.

"ANNIKA!" Chazz came running to her side to check if she had any bruises "What the hell did you do her, Bastard?"

"Here" Yoshiro threw something to Chazz. It was a black cd case with a silver cd in it labeled _To Annika Theresita Joanna C. Devera; May you find this video frightening that will chill you down to the bones_.

"What the hell is this?" Chazz asked as he lifted the cd case

"You'll soon see" Yoshiro said with smirk and then he left with his son behind him

Annika looked at the label and took it from Chazz's grasp, "Do you think that will provide information about Mr. Kaiba's disappearance?" asked Chazz

"I don't know Chazz but I just hope it will" Annika said with a determined look as she stared at the silver cd inside the case.

Author's Note: Whew… that was so hard to type. 12 pages and still not complete, well anyway, hope you guys can forgive me for taking so long in typing this… I was busy the entire time with school stuff. Anyways… hope you guys enjoyed the story just give a review and please no bad ones.


End file.
